The Mommy Show
The Mommy Show is a comedy show that orginally starred Rokas Valadka, that aired from December 2007 to January 2012. The show follows The Weenie as he is injured or killed in numorous ways. After Valadka moved away, Leon Fox O'Brien took over as The Weenie, and his company owned the show. Originally a one-man show, The Mommy Show started to include secondary characters in it's second series, and has since grown to be an ensemble cast. The show started in December to critical acclaim, and the first series finshed in January, followed by a second series in March. The second series marked the start of secondary characters with the 7-part special, The Mommy Show: The Obama Story, where Obama guest-starred (WARNING: NOT ACTUAL OBAMA, IT WAS AN ACTOR). By the third series in May 2009, The Mommy Show was Film Gate's biggest earner. It was renwed for a foruth series, set to start in September, and a movie was inevitable. In June 2009, Rokas Valadka, the show's star and creator, announced he was leaving, and The Mommy Show, along with Film Gate's other series, was sold to La! La! By February 2010, The Mommy Show was practiclly dead. No episode had been shown in eight months, and the movie, as well as the entire franchise was about to be cancelled. However, Ciaran Graham started talks with La! La! to buy Film Gate and all projects, and by May 2010, The Mommy Show was Film Gate's again. The fourth series finally aired in September 2010, a year after it was meant to, to positive reviews. Especially praised was the new ensemble cast and the new lead actor, Leon Fox O'Brien, and Graham's new spin on the show, originally an aging comedy to a polished, ensemble sitcom. The fourth series took a hiatus in October 2010 and returned January 2011. The fourth series finshed in April 2011. Series star Leon Fox O'Brien said it was most likely the fifth series would be the last. However, this was not the case; The Mommy Show was not listed on Film Gate's development slate. Leon Fox O'Brien claimed he had recieved no scripts and that development had been halted. Soon after, he discussed the project with Film Gate. Days after, he announced that The Mommy Show had been cancelled. He later said it was a joint decision, as they wanted to move onto other projects. Ciarán Graham has said he was sad to see the show go, but excited about their new projects. In early 2013, Graham revealed there was some "thearetical interest" in giving The Mommy Show a proper ending, and said it would most likely happen in a one-shot comic. Leon Fox O' Brien, who played the Weenie in Season 4, expressed an interest in making the Mommy Show a thing again, possibly for an anniversary celebration. "If it ever comes back," he said, "it will be with Rokas. I think he might be interested, but it's unlikely it will ever happen."